When no one can hear
by Cla Valentine
Summary: After the fight with Lauren, Santana finds herself alone and broken. Everyone she loved seems to leave her. She finds herself lost in her own pain. Will somebody hear her cries for help? Will someone break her walls and save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's my first story and English is not my first language, so take it easy 'kay?**

**I don't own Glee, but I wish I did ;)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter one

Santana wasn't sure what was going on. In a minute she was standing and the next minute, her whole body was screaming in pain as Lauren Zizes threw her from side to side like a fucking rag doll. Before she knew it, she was being thrown through the floor and ended on Coach Beiste feet.

"Hey! Knock it off and get going!"

She was dizzy and for a moment she couldn't get up. All she wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry. Not only because of the pain in her whole body, but the pain in her heart as well. She was so damm hurt. But she couldn't show it. She needed be the bitch that everyone saw in her, other way, she was nothing. She couldn't show weakness, so suddenly she was back on her feet, still dizzy and holding the tears back. She tried to get to Zizes, but Coach Beiste had a tight hold on her shirt. She kept fighting with the air, even though her legs were weak.

"That's.. how we do it... in Lima Heights..." she wasn't even sure what she was muttering about, everything was spinning.

"Let's get you to the nurse" she heard Coach Beiste say as she felt her holding her back from falling and lifting her up on her shoulders. She looked back for one moment to Puck and saw him smiling to Lauren and the last thing she heard him say to her before Coach Beiste doubled the runner broke her heart in a million of pieces.

"Please go out with me."

...

The nurse was worried.

It wasen't the first time she had to take care of the hurt Latina because she got in a fight (belive in her, this _wasn't _the first time) but the most of the time, the girl wasn't _that _hurt and sure as hell she wasn't _that _quiet. The small girl just kept looking to the door, waiting for _someone _came and check if she was in one piece while nurse Jackson took off her coat and lifted up her shirt to take a look of her ribs. Some bruises were already showing up. She saw the girl was holding her left arm painful and tried to make her move it, with just ended with a couple of tears and a quiet whisper in spanish.

"I think your arm might be broken, Santana, I'll try call your parents, I think is better for you to go to the hospital and have some x-ray" Nurse Jackson let go of the Latina arm slowly and start to walk away from her to call the girl's parents. However, she was stoped by her small voice.

"I don't know why you even bother, Ali, we both know that they won't come" The nurse sighed deeply and turned to look at Latina, which now looked down miserably. She walked back to her and put her hand on her chin to make her look up to her. Her heart nearly broke when she saw the red teary eyes.

"Are they traveling again, sweetie?" It wasn't the first time that happened either. Almost every time that the girl came, hurt or sick, she could never contact her parents. They were always traveling or working. They never had time to come for their hurt daughter, and on the rare times that one of them came, they were always upsets with the girl for take their time, even before know what happened with her. It always did contemplate about how was her domestic life.

"Yeah... Anniversary" Santana gave her a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes and looked back to the door, still waiting for someone. Someone who never came.

_Where's that two blondes cheerleaders who used to always came when Santana got hurt? Or that mohawk's boy? Or that scary woman, Sue Sylvester? Isn't Santana in the Glee club? Where's that nice teacher who always came when some kid from Glee get hurt? Why there's no one for this poor girl? _the nurse thought.

"I guess I'll just drive myself home. Could you excuses me from my last classes?" she asked quietly, looking back to the floor and holding her hurt arm.

"Santana, honey, you're hurt, your arm might be broken, you need to go to a hospital, plus, I don't think you can drive right now." the nurse said concerned when she saw the girl wipe away one tear with her good hand. She smiled weakly again.

"Well, I have no one to drive me to the hospital, no one to drive me home... I think I'm by myself" the Latina sighed soft and got up from the examination table, almost falling on the floor, but managed to stand straight with a painful grin as she started to walk out from the room, pretending (really bad) not being in pain. She got her coat with the good hand and started her way to her locker, even that she thought she would collapse in pain with every step. Her ribs were hurting at every breath, her legs hurted with every move and she was holding back the tears of the pain on ther arm she was holding close to her chest.

The nurse Jackson sighed while saw the girl walk out in pain. She needed to do something to help this poor girl, anything.

...

Santana still didn't know who she manage get in home, but she was never so happy in see that white sofa in her whole life. She just threw herself on it, letting a cry in pain came out when she hit her hurt arm. After that, she couldn't move. She just laid there and started to thing on the bad of the last days.

_"You guys love me. I keep it real and I'm hilarious"_

_"Actually, you're just a bitch"_

_"I'm not your man!"_

_"Maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but the only job you're gonna have is working on a pole!"_

Before she know it, the tears she was holding back for so long were streaming down her face and she started to sob. She curled on a ball and let her head go into a darkness place.

_Why nobody loves me? Why everybody that I loved had to let me go for someone else? Why nobody care about me? Why Britt left me? Why Quinn had to be so mean to me telling Sue about my boob job? I didn't even told her about her pregancy! Why Puck didn't helped me? Why Glee club hates me so much? I know I can be a bitch and all, but no one there is all naive, everybody already hurted someone there and always had someone to protect them. Why I don't? Why no one defended me?_

_Why everyone hates me?_

_I even left Cheerios for the Glee club, I proved that I like being there, right? We were not supposed to be a family?_

_But even my real family hates me... Why did I even tought for one moment that they could accept me? Why do I even bother?_

_Accept that Santana Lopez, once and for all,_

_You not worth that be loved._

_No one will love you. _

_Ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the Followers and all the Reviews.**

**So, someone asked me that, since my first language is not English if I would like to have a Beta. Well, I hadn't thought about it, but it's a really great idea, so if anyone is interested, please contact me.**

**Here's the chapter two. I had a little help from my amazing friend, cfkenobi, thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but I wish I did :(**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter two

Quinn was getting very, _very_ tired of nodding and giving close-lipped smiles.

All day long she was obligated to hear people commenting on how Santana had been throughly beaten up and how_ 'the bitch deserved it...'. _Don't get her wrong, she was still very upsed about the things Santana said to her about her baby and everything, but she knew that deep inside, her old best friend was just a scared little girl and _this _was just too much. School looked very much like a small town; they couldn't miss a single opportunity to talk about something. Or rather, _someone._

"Shut up, Finn." The blonde growled, rolling her eyes so hard it hurt a bit. "I don't want to hear it"

She dismissed everyone that came any near her and got out of there, walking without a direction on her mind. She was pissed at the people talking about Santana like she was the worse person in the world, she was mad at Lauren for beaten Santana so bad; the girl is _really_ big and the Latina is _really _tiny, she had no even a chance, she was upset with Puck when she heard that he just kept watching and didn't even tried to help the girl and most of all, she was so damm worried with the girl that she had not seen today. Not that she would admit it, but she was.

She wasn't looking where she was going, but when she passed through the principal's office, something grabbed her attention. She stopped suddenly and spotted what was going on in there. Or more importantly, she spotted who was there.

Puck and Lauren were talking a lot of things, almost shouting. Puck was gesticulating madly, and agressivalessly speaking. Quinn couldn't hear much, just the muffled sound of a few words she was very tired of hearing, "deserve" and "bitch". She saw that Principal Figgins looked a little bit nervous about the killer look he was receiving from the big girl sitting in front of him.

The, she looked at the tiny brunette, looking so unlike herself in the middle of the room. She was hugging her legs with one arm while hugged the other arm between her knees and chest, her eyes were concentrated in a very far point on the wall.

Curious, indeed. She couldn't remember a time when she'd seen the Latina like this. She couldn't help but feel a littlr bit more worried; it was just... _Really _strange to say the least, to see her like that.

So she waited. She waited and waited until they were dismissed, and she heard Puck and Lauren trying to hide their giggles, resisting to roll her eyes. After a while, Santana came.

"What's wrong with you?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"What?" the Latina answered, a bit startled. "What did I do now?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Quinn answered, crossing her arms.

The smaller girl just laughed drily and shook her head, starting to leave. Quinn promptly took a grimp on her arm, trying to make her go back, but Santana just shrugged her away and yelped in pain.

"My arm!" she hold her arm to her cheast, trying not to cry. "It hurts, idiot!"

Quinn frowned and got closer to Santana, but the smaller girl flinched. Quinn was suddenly very, _very_ worried.

"I, uh," the blonde cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing," said the scowling girl. "Leave me alone!"

"Fuck," Quinn whispered, going after the girl. "Santana, please,"

"Please what, Fabray? Do you want to humiliate me too? Well, go ahead. I'm waiting. Please, suit yourself, we have a list full of nicknames"

"Shut up for one second, you idiot." Quinn sighed. "I just want to know what's wrong, why the fuck you have to be so defensive?"

"Look at me Quinn! Don't I have the right to sound defensive? Everything _hurts_. And the worst of all is, I don't even know what hurts the most, outside or _inside_. I fell almost fucking numb!" the Latina shouted, her eyes widening when she realized the words she had just said. Quinn looked at her in chock. "Fuck..."

"San... San are you seriously hurt?" Quinn asked smoother this time, trying to take a step closer to the girl, but Santana flinched again and took two steps back.

"Don't call me that! You don't give a fuck about me, nobody does! So, just leave me fuck alone and go take care of your own damn business, _mommy_"

Quinn stood in place where watching the Latina go away from her as quickly as she could, never looking back. She didn't think she was never so worried with someone on her life. What was going on with the girl she used to call her best friend? What happened to her?

_Yeah, Santana was never very nice to the people, but she never seemed to be afraid of anyone. Anyone! She was always so strong and now she look so... Broken? No! Santana Lopez broken? Don't fighting back? Flinching? Looking down? Letting the people insult her? It's don't seems right. _Quinn thought with herself, still looking to the place that the Latina disappeared.

_There's something really wrong going on, and I will find out what is that, or my name is not Quinn Fabray._

...

The bell rang for the next class, but Santana could not care less.

She was really not in the mood for math; her head was throbbing like hell and she really thought she was going to throw up for the pain on her left arm. She just hugged her knees closer to her chest and her arm on her also hurt stomach and continued to sniffling softly so no one could hear her inside of one of the stalls of the almost abandoned girls bathroom near to the choir room.

_Why I said those things to Quinn? Now she knows how weak I really am and how easy it would be to hurt me. Great! Like it wasn't enough. But everything hurts so bad. And I'm so damm scared. Zizes made her point very well this morning on the parking lot: everything that happened was only my fault, and if I'd say and if I said differently for anyone, I would regret. Well, like anyone would belive in me, anyway. _

She closed her eyes tightly and let a sob escape, wincing for pain in the stomach when she did it.

_I think I'm her punching bag for now on. What happened with me? Where's the strong Santana Lopez that everyone would be afraid of? What happened to her? Oh! Yeah, loose everybody on her life and become a punching bag._

_"I'm telling you..."_

_Oh god! Some one is comming! _Santana held back her sobs and stayed as quiet as she could, listen to whoever got in the bathroom.

_"Something bad is going on, Tina" Oh God! Is that Quinn? _Santana thougt.

_"Yeah, she got beaten in front of the whole school, she'd probably just... Dunno, ashamed? Could you lend me your mascara? Thanks"_

_"No... I think that's something more... She was really scared and she seemed to be in so much pain, Tina... I'm worried. I think we might got too hard with her on the other day..."_

_"You mean on Glee club?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well, she kinda of deser..."_

_"Deserved, I know, is what everybody says about it. How she deserved it and that." _Santana could practically hear the blonde rolling her eyes _"But, I wonder, she really deserves all this? I know her since we're kids, Tina, and I've never saw her so... Broken and scared. She's a good person."_

_"Is she? I dunno, Quinn..."_

Santana heard the door slap closed and left go a sigh of relief together with a torrent of tears and sobs. She leaned on the wall and just kept there, crying.

...

"I'll keep an eye on her anyway" Quinn said while walked down the aisle with Tina; they both were on their free period. "I still care about her; I won't leave her"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I was a lot busy those days. I'm really sorry and I promise to try to update sooner.**

**Alex, you're right, I didn't made clear that was already the next day and no, she didn't went to the hospital :/**

**So, I hope you like it and review, it's so important to me to know what you're thinking about it.**

**Again, thank you so much cfkenobi, without you I probably wouldn't have been able to finish the chapter (or start haha)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, if I did, there would be a lot of Quinntana**

**Have fun ;)**

Chapter three

Glee was about to start. Everybody was already on the choir room. Rachel and Finn talking on their sits on the first line, Puck trying to talk to Lauren (who was ignoring him, as always), Brittany on Artie's lap making out while Mike and Tina where doing the same, Mercedes and Sam were talking and Quinn was under Sam's arm, looking worried to the silent Latina on the most away seat on the last line.

She looked like she was trying to disappear. She was holding her arm over her stomach again, trying not be that obvious and looked down, not doing eye contact with anyone.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?" the blonde looked away from the Latina and back for the blonde boy besides her.

"Where did you go?"

"Me? Nowhere. I'm right here, why?"

"Girl, you really went away. We were trying to call your attencion for ages. What were you looking, by the way?" Mercedes asked, looking back to the Latina on the back line. She frowned and looked back to her blondes friends "What's wrong with Satan?"

"Her name is Santana, Mercedes" Quinn replaid angryly. Mercedes frowned once again.

"Chill girl, sorry. Is not like she never called anyone wrost names, _preggo_" she finished ironically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't call her that again, not in front of me, okay?"

"Why are you defending her anyway, babe?" Sam asked, making his girlfriend look back to him.

"If I don't, who will? Britt seems to be too busy with Artie and everyone else just don't care about her at all"

"Is not like she don't deserve that" Mercedes told and won a death look from the ex-cheerio "Okay, okay, I'm sorry"

After that Mercedes and Sam backed to their preview conversation and Quinn turned back to watch the Latina again. A couple minutes later, feeling Quinn's eyes on her, Santana looked up with painful eyes to the blonde and Quinn gave her a weak smile. When Santana looked back down, Quinn frowned and started to get up from her seat to try and talk with the Latina. But before she could even stend up, a loud voice made the brunette to jump.

"Hey, Satan" Lauren, in all of her idiotic glory, appeared in front of Santana. She wore a smug smile plastered on her face, fully adopting the cat-that-got-the-canary look.

Puck was smiling stupidly on his seat, looking at the big girl. Brittany and Artie stopped to make out to see what was going on, but didn't even try to do anything. Quinn tensed and and took Sam's arm off her shoulders. Santana looked even more uncomfortable, but did not take her eyes off the ground.

"How is your arm, princess?" Lauren mockingly said, wiggling her eyebrows. "such a fragile little doll..."

Santana did her best to ignore the voice.. She clutched her hurt arm tighter around herself, trying to control her tears.

"What is the matter, baby? Am I hurting your feelings?" she laughed.

"I didn't know that bitch has feelings, Lauren" Quinn really couldn't belive when she heard Finn's voice. Suddenly she wanted to push him so bad.

"They don't. They're hollow inside." Artie said from his place. That Artie hated Santana wasn't nothing new, but Brittany didn't even moved from her place on his lap. Santana still didn't looked up and Quinn was scandalized. "so worthless"

When Santana never looked up or even apparently acknowledge her presence, Lauren began to get pissed. She quickly moved and grabbed Santana's arm, making the girl to yelp and try to shrug it away. In one second Quinn was on her feet, taking a few steps and standing in front of the big scary girl and the small scared Latina.

"Let go of her" she growled. "leave her the fuck alone"

Lauren laughed, tightening her grip on the girl's arm, making her let a sob of pain escape. "Oh, so stupid, naive little girl..."

"Fuck you" Quinn snarled.

"Quinn, stop this," Rachel wishpered "please, she's not worth it. Neither of them is." she glanced at Santana, still trying to free her arm. Quinn stared in disbelief at Rachel.

"Oh my God, Rachel! I can't belive this"

"She isn't worth it, you know that" Finn wishpered " she was the first person to volunteer on leaving your life when you got pregnant"

"She was never your friend, Quinn" Tina said from her place.

"Such a bitch. She sleep with everyone. She is a bitch to everyone. She's mean. She has no feelings. C'mon." Puck said.

The murmurs were getting Quinn dizzy; everyone started to talk shit and she couldn't even say who was saying what anymore.

"ENOUGHT!" she shouted.

As if on cue, Mr. Shue appeared, a fown painted on his face "what is the meaning of this?"

She was so dizzy she didn't even notice Santana running away until she saw the black hair sprinting towards the exit.

"SANTANA!" she shouted "SANTANA, PLEASE WAIT!"

Ignoring the voices calling her name, she ran. She ras as fast as she could. When she was finally able to reach the runaway girl, she just wraped her arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, S" she whispered, holding her tight.

The Latina turned around and started to struggle and shout, hitting Quinn anywhere she could reach. She was scared and hurt. She was afraid of Quinn hurt her, afraid of letting her in. Quinn could see that the smaller girl was close to a panic attack. So she tightened her arms around the girl and started to whisper on her ear.

"Shhh, calm down San, everything will be okay, you hear me? You're not alone anymore, baby, I'm here now, Quinn's here. I'm not letting anything happen to you, okay? But now I need you to breath, baby. Can you do that? Just breathe with me, okay?"

Santana slowly started to calm down and stoped fight. Her legs gave way and she began to fall. Quinn held her weight and slowly sat both on the floor, leaning her back on the wall and pulled the frightened girl into her lap.

"Shhhh, It's okay, San, I'm here now. I'll make everything okay, baby. I promise you"

Santana buried her face on Quinn's neck, grabbing a hold of the blonde's shirt with her good hand while holding her hurt arm between their stomachs. She started so sob loudly, muttering some things that Quinn could not understand. Santana pulled her legs close Quinn's left and Quinn ran her hand on her thigh, holding her even closer to her chest. Santana was basically curled on a ball on Quinn's lap, trying to get closer to the warm body as she could. Quinn could feel that she was shaking and catched a few words she was saying.

"Lauren... Hur-hurt... No hurt... Alone... Don't leave... Q... No hurt... No anymore..."

Quinn was sure her heart was broken in that moment. She held Santana's body impossibly close to her's, running a hand through her hair and placing several kisses the top of her head.

"I'm not leaving, San. I'm gonna take care of you. I won't let Lauren get any near to you again, okay? You're safe, baby, don't worry, okay? I've got your back. Don't worry about anything."

Quinn couldn't say how much time she spent there, rocking Santana gently and cooing soft words to her. Santana's sobs turned into a soft cry and when her breath began to stabilize, Quinn knew she was almost sleeping.

Quinn slowly retracted Santana from her chest, and Santana gave her a low whimper at the loss of contact, her red teary eyes shooting open, looking scared for the blonde. Quinn felt her heart breaking again when she noticed how much of a lost child Santana looked like. She quickly cupped the smaller girl's cheek to calm her down and whipped a tear away from her face with the pad of her thumb .

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she smiled sadly at the girl on her lap and took her hand away from her cheek, slowly and carefully grabbing her hurt arm. Santana flinched and tried to get it away.

"No..." she she protested with a small voice, holding her arm against her stomach and grabbing Quinn's hand with her good one.

"San, please, just... Let me see how bad is it, will you?" Quinn asked with a soft voice and Santana looked away from her gaze and back down on her lap. "please San? I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to make it better, okay?"

A long moment of silence passed before Santana finally released Quinn's wrist. The blonde slowly helped her friend to slip off the jacket, wincing slightly as the girl whimpered to take the injured arm out and when she did, she held it against her stomach again. Quinn's eyes widened when she saw a big purple and black bruise on all of her friend's arm. It was a little green on the sides and Quinn thought she could throw up just thinking in how painful it was.

"Oh, San..." she whispered, pulling Santana back to lean on her chest, being extra careful with her arm. Santana sighed and nuzzled her head under Quinn's chin. Quinn calmly stroked her hair and began to speak softly to her. "I guess is better for us to see a doctor, don't you think?" Quinn felt Santana's body tensed up and her good hand grab a hold of her shirt. She started to shake and Quinn frowed. "San? What's it?"

"No... No doctor... No hospital..." Santana started to cry again and Quinn and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her gently.

"Hey, hey baby, it's okay. Shhh, nothing bad is going to happen, okay?" Quinn kept rocking her until she felt Santana's body getting relaxed again against her's. She was playing with Santana's hair when she started to speak again. "I know you don't want to go, baby, but I think we need to go see a doctor. You arm look pretty bad, San..."

"Don't want to, Q..." Santana whispered, never moving her head from her place under Quinn's chin. Quinn sighed and kept playing with her hair.

"Why not, baby?" she asked softly. Santana was silent for a few moments before answering in a small voice.

"Can't..."

"You can't?" Quinn frowned, stoping to play with her hair. "why can't you go to the hospital, San?"

Santana was silent and sniffled a bit before whispering so low that Quinn had to strain to hear. "Dad... They will tell dad..."

With that, Quinn frowned even more and started to play with the dark hair again. "And why you dad can't know you're hurt? He should had already noticed by now"

"How? He is traveling ..." Santana whispered, burying her face further into Quinn's neck. Quinn looked down to the dark hair.

"What about your mom? Where is her? Why she didn't took you to the hospital yet?" Quinn waited again till the girl whiper again.

"She's with him..."

"What? You mean, you're alone in home? How long, San? How long they've been away?"

"It's... Anniversary..." she sniffled "He had to go to LA working so mom went with him... They've been away for... Two weeks now... I don't know when they will be back"

"What?" Quinn whipered, feeling even more heartbreak for the small girl. "they just... Left you alone? They didn't even told you when they're comming back?"

"Is not like I'm not used to it..." Santana whipered more to herself then to Quinn. The blonde sighed and made the quick decision to leave it alone. For now.

"What about I take you to this hospital I went when I broke my leg while I was at my grandma's? Is on the next town, two hours from here. I'll take you there and then we can go back to your home and we can have a sleepover. What do you think?"

At this, Santana looked up from her place on Quinn's neck and to the blonde's face, a look of surprise on her face. "Will you do that for me?"

"Of course, San. C'mon, let's go"

Quinn helped Santana to get up from her lap and got up, wrapped one arm around the girl's waist, leading her to the park lot. When they got there, Quinn looked around to see it was almost empty, just a couple cars left, but she couldn't see Santana's.

"San? Where's your car?"

"It... Hurts too much to drive... I just walked to school..."

"But... You live like... What? Three miles from school? And it was raining this morning..."

"Actually four" Santana whispered "and yeah, was raining this morning... I just changed when I got here, no big deal"

"Yes, yes big deal, San! You could got sick, San!" Santana did nothing but shrug as Quinn sighed and took her to the passenger door of her own car. She oppened the door and helped Santana to sit and put her seatbelt. When she was about to get up and go around to the driver's side, Santana grabed her shirt with her good hand.

"Q?"

"What is that, San?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" Santana asked insecurely and Quinn smiled at her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Because you're worth it, and deserves someone to care for you, San. Don't worry, okay?" Quinn smiled at her and closed her door, starting to walk around.

Santana didn't know who she felt about it. The only thing she knew was that she was scared and didn't want Quinn to leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry if I took so long for update, but I was focusing on my new story (There Will Always Be a Place to Call Home)**

**Anyway, guys, I have been reading a lot of age-play and I have to say: I really like it. It's like, the cutest thing ever, so I was kinda thinking about turning this one in a AgePlay. Hmmm, what do you think? Please, give me a answer, and if you don't live the idea, I'll keep it like it was before; but again, I think it would be really cute and could fit, you know, Santana having bad parents, Quinn with all th Beth thing... But you'll decide.**

**This chapter is kinda a beginning of a AgePlay, I guess... Just Santana acting like a kid here and then. If you like that, tell me and I'll keep going.**

**So, I hope you like it and answer me, pleaseee!**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Enjoy**

**...**

**And answer me, please!**

When Quinn pulled into the hospital parking lot, Santana was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat.

The blonde stared at the fragile brunette for a moment, thinking about all the last 24 hours. Until yesterday, Santana was nothing but a bitch that used to be her best friend for years, but now, didn't mean a lot for her. Now, there she was, staring at the broken Latina in a hospital two hours away from home, wanting nothing but keep her under her wings and kill anyone who dare to even try to hurt her.

Is funny how things can change from one moment to the other.

"San... San, wake up. We're here" Quinn shook the Latina lightly, whispering to not scare the smaller girl. It's didn't do much; Santana woke up flinching away from the blonde and looking around with scared eyes. "Hey, calm down, is just me"

"Q?" Santana asked, calming down a little. Quinn gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's me. C'mon, we're here already"

"Where's here?" Santana looked to the parking lot she was in and back to the blonde, confusion all over her face.

"At the hospital, sweetie, and don't worry, we're not in Lima, okay? Now let's go and have your arm examined, shall we?" Quinn opened the door and got out the car, walking to the passenger door and opened it for Santana. "C'mon"

"Quinn... We don't have to... I'm fine, I promise" Santana said, looking down to the floor. Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure; and my name is Rachel Berry"

"Geez, Fabray"

"Shut up and get out the car, please, Lopez" Quinn said, starting to get impatient. When Santana didn't came, she begin to get mad. "Santana! You know you need a hospital, you know you're hurt, even though you keep saying you not; stop being so damn stubborn and get the fuck out the car, now"

"Quinn..." Santana whispered and Quinn huffed.

"Santana! Stop being such a brat and step out the car, please!" Quinn was nearly yelling now.

"I... I can't..." Santana whispered again and Quinn nearly lost her mind, huffing again.

"What do you mean, you can't? Is because of your dad? He will never know, Santana! That's why I drove two hours and..."

"Quinn!" Santana cut the blonde, louder this time.

"What?"

"I... I can't take out the seatbelt..." The Latina whispered shyly and Quinn's face softed.

"Oh" That's all the blonde said before she leaned over and took Santana's seatbelt off, helping her out the car. "I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"That's fine... Don't worry"

The two girls walked in the hospital and Quinn said to Santana to sit while she was going to get one form to fill out.

By the time the doctor finally called Santana, after Quinn remember that she still had a mother that was, probably, freaking the hell out and called her, Santana was again sleeping, her head on Quinn's shoulder. This made Quinn wonder if Santana was getting any sleep in home.

She waked the girl up and when the doctor said to her to go with her, Santana had clinging the blonde's hand, so the doctor said she could come too. The doctor made some x-ray in Santana's arm and put it on a cast for 6 weeks, seeing it was broken. Santana had choose the color red and Quinn had already signed it by the time they were back in the car.

When they got in Quinn's house - even though the blonde has promised they would go to the Latina's house, Judy had insisted that the girls would pass the night on the Fabray's after a quick version of what had happend with the Latina that she hadn't heard about in months - Santana was, once again, in a deep sleep.

"San... San, we're here" She shook her friend and Santana opened her tired eyes.

"Quinnie?" The brunette whispered, not even a little fully awake and Quinn knew it was the effect of the painkillers the doctor had gave her.

"Yeah, that's me, San. C'mon, let's get you inside" Quinn whispered back, taking the girl's seatbelt off. Santana pouted and closed her eyes. "C'mon Santana, let's go inside and you can go to bed, okay?"

"Sleepy, Quinnie..." She murmured and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the girl's cuteness while she was sleepy.

"I know you are, sweetie, but you can't stay here all night long; it's cold and inside is nice and warm, c'mon San..."

"No..." With this, Quinn huffed and looked up, trying to think in something that could, maybe, convince the girl. She smiled when something came in mind.

"If you get out the car and come with me inside, I'll let you sleep in my bed with me and you can have Lamby"

"Lamby?" Santana opened her eyes a little big with the mension of the beloved stuffed animal that she would always steal from the blonde while they were little. Quinn smiled, knowing she had won the battle.

"Yep, you can have Lamby, now, let's go inside, okay?"

"Carry me, Quinnie-Pooh?" Santana reached out for the blonde, who was now frowning deeply at her for two reasons;

"Quinnie-Pooh? Really Santana? And I can't carry you; you're too heavy"

"You calling me fat?" Santana looked like she was about to cry and Quinn huffed; Sleepy Santana was something really close to Weepy Drunk Santana. She needed to be careful if she didn't want a crying Santana; and she sure as hell didn't want that.

"No, Sanny-Bear, I'm not calling you fat, I'm just..."

"Carry me then! Pretty pleasey Quinnie-Pooh; You would always catch me on Cheerios, you're like super strong Quinnie, please!"

Tired of all the day, and most of all, tired of discussing with a very child-like Santana, Quinn leaned down and allowed Santana to wrap her arms around her neck - which wasn't very easy since she had a cast on her left arm - and got up, pulling Santana's legs to wrap around her waist. She was surprised by how lightweight the girl was. She sure had lost a lot of weight since the last time she had catch her on cheerios; now, she wandered if the girl had been eating.

She kicked the car door closed and locked it, starting to walk to her house front door while her friend put her head on her shoulder, back into the sleep. When she was at the door and was about to fight to open the door, it was suddenly opened for a very worried looking Judy Fabray.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn! What happened to this girl?"

"Hey mom; I would really appreciate if you let me put her in bed before you start to make questions, so..."

"Oh, yeah, sure; come in, sweetie, I let everything ready on the guest room and..."

"Thank you, mom, but I guess she's staying with me in my room; I'll be right back, okay?" Quinn said and started to walk to the stairs. Judy closed the door and watched while Quinn took the smaller girl up.

"Sure..."

When Quinn got into her room, she put the younger girl down on her bed and took her shoes off. She took Santana's bra off from under her shirt and when she put her covers on her, Santana opened her eyes a little.

"Lamby..."

"Sure" Quinn laughed before pick the stuffed animal from her chair and put it on Santana's good hand. The tanned girl hugged it on her chest and was deeply sleeping in one second. Quinn smiled and leaned down to give the girl a goodnight kiss. She ran her hand on the girl's hair and couldn't help but notice, once again, how much of a scared little kid Santana looked like. She sighed and then leaned down again, talking in Santana's ear.

"Don't worry, little one, I'm not letting anybody else hurt you; I promise"

She kissed the girl forehead again and walked out the room, turning the light off on her way.

**AGAIN! PLEASE GUYS**** ANSWER ME! DO I TURN THIS ON A AGE PLAY OR NOT?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for all the support and reviews. And I decided that this story will NOT be a Age Play, but it will still be fragile Santana and kinda hero Quinn. Also a little bit clinging, childish, cute Santana. Why? Because I absolutely love her soft side :))**

**So, anyway, I hope you like it and for the ones who want a Age Play story, go check in my new story, Nightingale! And I'm thinking in soon start another Age Play where the girls will be "sisters"... Quinn, San and maybe, Britt and Rachel and the mommy... Well, when it get closer, I'll ask you guys if you want to be Shelby, Holly, Emma or Cassandra. Or two of them. Of maybe, a daddy too. It will be up to you.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter (even that is not the best)**

**Thank you so much, Perhaps Glee, you're the best Beta ever :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy and review ;)**

"Can you answer me now?"

Don't get her wrong, Quinn was beyond happy that her mother took her back and wanted to actually have a relationship with her; but, maybe, Judy Fabray was getting a little off limits. Quinn really didn't need a mama bear kind of mother in her life anymore.

"Mom, she's fine... Well, not fine, but okay... Or she will be..." The younger blonde sighed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of juice from the refrigerator. When she turned around, she almost drop it for how close her mother was. "Jesus, mom!"

"Tell me what happened, Quinn." Judy ordered. Quinn stopped in her way to grab a glass and turned around, opening her mouth to say that she couldn't order her around anymore, but she stopped when she saw that she was really worried with the Latina. She sighed.

"I told you already, mom, she got into a fight with this really big, scary girl and ended up hurt. That's all." Quinn sighed and started to pour some juice inside the glass.

"Well, you did tell me that she got into a fight, you also told me that everyone in that Glee club said bad things about her, including you..." At this, Quinn looked up from the glass and to her mom with a guilty face. "But you told me all that happened yesterday... And in the day before! Why her parents didn't took her to the hospital? For God's sake, Carlos is a doctor!"

Quinn did nothing but sigh and shrug, a sad look in her face and drink her juice.

"San said that they're traveling..."

"And she's alone at home? For how long, Lucy Quinn?"

"Hm... Two weeks now... And she said something about already being used to it..." Quinn said, sighing again and putting the, now, empty glass on the sink.

"What? A 17 year old girl? Alone at home for two weeks now? And 'being used to it?'" Quinn looked back to her mom. The older woman looked like she was even more mad at the Lopez's than Quinn was. And trust her, she was really mad at them.

"San is one year younger than me, mom, so, 16... And yeah... I never noticed anything... What kind of friend am I, mom?"

"She's staying with us."

"What?" To say Quinn was surprised was a understatement. Judy shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Yeah, she's staying with us until the Lopez's are back. Then I'll talk to them. When they'll be back, anyway?"

"She doesn't know..." Quinn whispered knowing that now, Judy was going to be really pissed.

"What? They just left her? They didn't even told her when they were coming back?"

"You can say so..."

"You go to your room and get some sleep and I'll do the same. Santana is staying with us and no, she has no say about it. End of conversation."

And when Judy turned around and left the kitchen, she left a very surprised Quinn.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Quinn?" Santana murmured when she felt someone lying next to her under the sheets. She turned around to face the blonde with her tired eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, go back to sleep." Quinn smiled and felt Santana nod and she closed her eyes.

"Quinn?" Santana called again and Quinn opened her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can... Can you..." Santana toke a deep breath and shoke her head. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"No. It is something. Tell me, what's that, San?" The blonde whispered to her, reaching out to take a lock of black hair from Santana's face in the darkness. She felt the brunette sigh.

"Can you hold me, Quinn?" She asked in the most shy voice the blonde ever heard from her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come here, honey" She opened her arms and waited for the smaller girl to slid in, which she did happily and laid her head on her chest.

"Thank you, Quinnie-Pooh."

"You're welcome, Sanny-Bear."

The last thought on Quinn's mind before she fell asleep, was how comfy she felt with the other girl wrapped safely in her arms.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fabray."

"Oh, good morning, Santana. I thought we already went through this honey, it's Judy for you." The older blonde smiled at the shy looking girl standing on the doorway. Santana gave her a smile and started to enter the kitchen, where Judy was making breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Judy."

"That's okay, honey. What would you want for breakfast? Cheerios? Toast? Eggs? Bacon? Believe me, we have a lot of that one." Both Judy and Santana laughed.

"Thank you, but I think coffee is fine, really." Santana gave a shy smile to the woman and sat down on the chair at the table. Judy raised a eyebrow to her, the way that only a Fabray could.

"Santana Lopez, you ate nothing last night, you need to eat something, honey!"

"No, it's fine, really, I actually never eat anything for breakfast so... Yeah." Santana looked down to the table after she got a look from the blonde that she had already saw on her friend a lot of times before. It said; You'll do what I want and you have no say about it.

"No wonder you're so thin, girl. You need to eat."

"Just put some more food and extra bacon on my plate and I'll make sure she eats, mom." Quinn said, entering the kitchen and yawning. She walked until she was behind the brunette and leaned down to kiss the back of her head. "Good morning. How you slept?"

"Pretty well, thanks." Santana turned her head around to smile at the blonde when she sat next to her.

"Good try, Lucy Quinn, but you already have extra bacon, you're not getting any more." Judy said, putting the eggs and the bacon in two plates. Quinn rolled her eyes and pouted, smiling when Santana giggled.

"How's your arm?" The younger blonde asked to the Latina, staring at the red cast.

"It's not hurting at all. Really. It's just kinda weird that I can't move it, you know?" She pouted, very unhappy about not being capable of moving her left arm with the cast going past her elbow. Quinn pouted back to her with sympathy.

"Here you go, girls, you better clean those plates... Both of you." Judy said, putting a plate full of bacon, eggs, a few toasts and two glasses of orange juice in front of them.

Santana couldn't help but laugh when Quinn's eyes shined looking at the bacon and, as fast as she could, she grabbed her fork and shoved a big slice of it on her mouth. She moaned with the taste.

"That's so good!" She moaned again, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head. Santana giggled again.

The girl sure loves her bacon.

"Lucy Quinn! Where's your manners?" Judy asked annoyed and Quinn did nothing but keep eating.

The world could end right now, but she wouldn't stop eating her beloved bacon.

Santana, feeling the older blonde's eyes almost burn her when she didn't started to eat along, stopped to wonder with herself about how on earth she could use a fork with her non dominant hand and just grabbed one of the toasts on the plate with her right hand and started to give it small bites.

"Dry toast, San? Really?" Quinn asked her, stopping to eat her bacon for one second. Santana shrugged and ate the last bite of her toast. "Don't you wanna some butter on it? Or jelly? Or some eggs... Or bacon?"

"No, Q, thanks." Santana said softly, her eyes going to her cast for one second. Quinn, then, understood; Santana couldn't use her dominant hand and was afraid of making a mess using the other one. So she smiled at her.

"C'mon, San, just a little bit? Pretty please? Here, eat this." The blonde held her fork with a slice of bacon in it. Santana gave her a unsure look but when she got another smile, she opened her mouth and let Quinn feed her.

Judy was at a lost of words.

Did her daughter just shared her bacon?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The girls could not be happier about today being saturday; Quinn was glad she could stay all day long lying on the couch with Santana curled next to her, watching a Modern Family marathon and Santana was only glad to not to be alone in a big house or having to face everyone in school; especially Lauren.

"Wanna watch another one?" Quinn whispered to the girl that was under her arm while she stroked her hair; Santana was strangely clingy since yesterday, not that it matters, actually, Quinn was really liking this side of Santana.

"Sure." Santana whispered, changing the place she was resting her casted arm for the tenth time or something like it. Quinn noticed it and hit play at another episode of Modern Family before turning her head to face the Latina.

"Your arm is hurting, isn't it?" It wasn't a question at all.

"No. I'm fine." Santana said, cuddling further into the girl. Quinn sighed.

"Why are you lying to me, San? I can tell when you're in pain."

"Because you'll give me that painkillers and it's not hurting enough for it." Santana shrugged and Quinn got slightly away from her, facing her.

"Real reason, Santana." At this, the smaller girl sighed.

"I don't want to fall asleep and leave you all alone and this medicine always makes me sleepy. Happy?" Santana huffed, annoyed at how good the blonde knew her even after months of no talking.

"Very. And don't worry about that; The doctor said to just give you some Tylenol and only give you something stronger if keeps hurting. So, for now, I'm only giving you a Tylenol." The blonde got up and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I get sleepy with Tylenol as well, you know?" She said ironically and Quinn turned around to face her, with a eyebrow raised.

"What kind of person gets sleepy with Tylenol, Santana?"

"A lot of people...?" Santana answered, raising a eyebrow herself. Quinn looked at her like she was crazy or something. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I never heard about it, Santana. I have Tylenol all the time and never got sleepy."

"Well, lucky you then. I always have headaches at school and I never can take a Tylenol because I need to stay awake..."

"You're weird, Lopez." Quinn joked and walked to the kitchen.

She came back to the living room with a glass of water and the pill to find Santana in the same place, pouting to her. She laughed.

"You're such a baby, Lopez."

"You're so mean, Fabray." The brunette complained while the blonde sat down next to her.

"I beg you pardon? Now, take this, please." Quinn handed the pill to Santana who, giving her a annoyed look, took it and put it in her mouth, reaching out for the glass. She swallowed and gave the glass back to the blonde. "Open up."

"What the hell, Quinn?" Santana asked, even more annoyed.

"You heard me, open up."

Santana rolled her eyes so hard that almost hurt before doing what the blonde asked, anyway. She opened her mouth and put her tongue out. Quinn smiled and poked her nose.

"Good girl." She cooed playfully and went to put the glass back in the kitchen. She didn't miss thought, Santana calling her something in Spanish that she couldn't understand. She didn't care, anyways.

When she got back to the couch, she pulled Santana back to her spot under her arm with her head resting under her chin and her hurt arm on her stomach and started to run her hand through her hair, focusing on the show on the TV.

Sure enough, Santana was in a deep sleep before the episode ended and Quinn found herself not even paying attention to the TV anymore. She was too busy seeing the peacefull girl sleeping on her chest, snoring softly.

Santana sure was beautiful in anyway, especially for the blonde, but Quinn really thought that Santana was even prettier than usual when she was sleeping peacefully. Her face was so relaxed and natural, free from any makeup and frowns, her mouth slightly open, her cute little nose wrinkling here and then. Quinn wanted nothing more than see the girl like this forever.

She was deep in thought for a few moments and without noticing fell asleep like this, with her head resting on the top of the other girl's head.

When Judy got in home from her run to the grocery store, that was the scene that she saw, but she couldn't help but frown.

There was something happening between her daughter and the Latina and she wasn't sure if even them had already realized that.

**Review guys!**


End file.
